


speechless

by ADaughterOfColdharbour



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, nothin but some PINING, there's smut now!, this is multichapter now oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour
Summary: It's just a normal day. Until it isn't.Short Viktor/V fic, centering around mutual pining.
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 59
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and quick and it wouldnt leave my head so enjoy!  
> find me on tumblr @ viktorsvector

The gate to the clinic closes noisily, as per the norm. Vik clicks the padlock shut, tugs it a few times for good measure, then takes the steps two at a time to the alleyway. The back door to Misty's is open, soft light guiding his steps alongside the gentle trickle of music. Vik shoves his hands in his pockets, ready to head on home, same as every other day.

He steps over the threshold into the Esoterica, mouth already open to greet Misty, when his step falters and his mouth drops open further. 

Misty and V are standing together in front of the mirror behind the counter. V's leaning an inch away from the wall, eyes narrowed as she applies a tube of dark lipstick. Misty's standing behind her, spraying something sweet-smelling into her wild hair. They're both dressed to the nines; Misty in her usual boots, with ripped fishnets and a dark leather skirt, with an off-the-shoulder black top. Dark makeup and a choker necklace. 

V, however, he's never seen like this. Dark legs almost completely bare, nothing but a tight black high-waisted skirt that stops an inch or two under her ass, with a long-sleeved blue button up tucked into the waist. The shirt hasn't a single button done up, a generous slice of brown skin on display, the curves of her breasts obvious. 

Fuck, he should've worn loose pants. Or gone the long way around. Or stayed in the fucking clinic.

It's at the exact moment Vik considers backing away slowly that V turns to look at him. Her lipstick's only half done but the fucking smile she beams at him is enough to punch him in the gut. He's never seen anyone look so heartbreakingly beautiful in his life.

"Vik! Just the man I wanted to see," V says, because his stomach wasn't quite knotted enough, I guess. 

He manages to clear his throat enough to speak, running a hand over his jaw to hide his probable flush. "Always happy to be needed. You're looking sharp, ladies. Special occasion?" His voice sounds strange to his own ears, as though he's been holding his breath.

Pretty girl smiles at him and he's ruined. Christ, he feels like a fucking teenager.

Misty gives him a knowing look, and Vik is once again certain she's actually fucking psychic and prays to whatever God is listening that she cant read his thoughts. But she only shrugs and says "birthday party."

V waves her hand with an eyeroll. "Friend of a friend. Rollin' in eddies type. Flashed some cash and invited all his friends, who invited all their friends, etcetera. So Misty, amazing friend that she is, agreed to come with me to some club in Japantown." V turns back to the mirror at this point, finishing off her makeup and giving him a front-row seat to her scantily-clad ass. God is punishing him.

"Not certain I even know the birthday boy, but hey. He bought out the place for the night and I never say no to fancy drinks and embarrassing myself on the dancefloor," V finishes, turning back around and leaning back on the wall with a smile. Vik's almost positive she caught him staring at her ass, but she (thankfully) says nothing about it.

"V wanted to invite you to come with us," Misty says from her spot perched on the counter, digging through her purse.

Vik looks from one woman to the other with a cocked brow. "You know how old I am, right? Clubbing ain't exactly my scene anymore." 

V rolls her eyes, crossing her arms beneath her breasts, causing them to push further out from under her shirt. Vik tries (fails) not to notice. "First: I doubt that. Second: who cares? Third: it'll be fuuuun." She draws out the last word, reaching out to take his hand with both of her own. V looks up at him from beneath her lashes, offering a too-sweet smile that goes straight to his cock.

Vik opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens it again. Closes it. V looks at him expectantly, Misty continues rifling through her purse. He opens his mouth. "I don't think -"

"Perfect! The cabs on it's way, itll fit three no problem," V interrupts with a clap of her hands. She brushes past him, leaning up on her tiptoes to brush a quick kiss to his cheek. "Thanks, Viktor."

Viktor. Not Vik. She never calls him that. No one ever calls him that. He's too fucking surprised to even react when V reaches up with a laugh to wipe the lipstick she'd left off his cheek. She all but skips to the front door, presumably to light a smoke and wait for the aforementioned cab, and Vik still just stands there, hand pressed to the spot she had kissed and then wiped all evidence of away as though it was nothing.

Misty breaks him from his stupor with a breathy "aha!" and jumps up from her seat. She struts over to him and offers the item she'd finally dug out of her purse. 

It's a tarot card. The lovers.

"For luck," Misty says with a pat to his shoulder before heading outside after V.

He stares at the old card for a full minute. Considers. Shoves it in his back pocket and resigns himself to forget about it.

(He doesn't.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vik joins Misty and V at the party. Drinks, banter, and pining, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Cass, who I bounce ideas off of and send way too many screenshots of my writing to. Thanks for helping me out with this chapter, this ones for you ✌
> 
> cw for drinking and alcohol

He should've gone home. He really, _really_ , should have just gone home.

Vik's sitting at a low table with Misty, both of them sipping drinks and watching the dance floor. Misty with a smile, occasionally waving enthusiastically. Vik with his arms crossed, stare probably boring holes into the head of whichever bastard is currently in his sights.

He probably looks as old as he feels. Christ.

Both of their eyes are on V, 'cause of course they are. Half the fuckin' club has their eyes on V. Not only does she look incredible, but combined with that smile she's worn since they got here; practically a beacon of leisure and levity. Different people flock around her, dancing with her or near her. The birthday boy had even leaned down to shout in her ear over the music, causing V to throw her head back and laugh, putting her hand on his arm. Prick.

Vik's been watching her like a hawk since Misty excused herself from the dance floor; the pair had torn it up together but Misty claimed her feet were bothering her, though Vik suspected she'd only come to sit with him so he wouldn't be alone in a sea full of twenty-somethings. She's good like that. But without the buffer of a friend, the fucking vultures had circled. V hadn't had to buy her own drink in an hour, now. Not that he was counting.

Vik forces himself to look away, a sort of shame seeping into him as he downs the last of his vodka. He tells himself he's been watching V this closely to make sure nothing untoward happens to her. And he is, 'course he is. But a good chunk of his concern is more ... selfish, in nature. He feels like a dirty old man, but he just cant seem to tear his eyes away from her. The way she moves in this massive group of people, but still somehow manages to stand out. Arms stretched above her, hips rocking, singing along to the music. The lights flash on her and he can see her smile from here, the glisten of sweat on her brow. He feels almost territorial, staring down anyone who gets too close to her, hand clenching into a fist when someone puts their hands on her hips to dance with her.

Ah, there it is again - _shame_.

He has no right to feel that way for her. She can do what she likes, no one has any say over that. But he still - wishes, deep inside, that she would look like that -grinning, laughing, free- with him.

Vik stares into his empty glass. Fuck, he feels pathetic. He orders another drink.

Misty is singing along to the current song -some Korean pop song he heard playing in her shop a few times- and smirking at him over her phone. Probably texting Jackie the latest gossip.

His drink arrives, and he downs it in one shot. Vik would rather be literally anywhere but here, right now - the music isn't half bad and the drinks arrive quickly, but the sight of V with her hands traveling over people that aren't him makes him shift in his seat. He wont leave her high and dry - knows Misty is gonna dip pretty soon if her smile whenever her phone lights up is any indication. He'll stay, make sure she's safe surrounded by these strangers, ensure she either gets home safe or finds a motel. He motions the wandering waitress for another drink.

"Normally I would say to hell with all the witnesses and just walk on up to her," Misty says, half-shouting over the music, making Vik startle slightly. She ignores it and continues, her smile far too knowing. "But I know that isn't your style. Although I would assure you that if you did, you would be pleasantly surprised."

Vik just stares at her. The hell is that supposed to mean?

Evidently his confusion is written plain on his face, since Misty just rolls her eyes.

"Talk to her, when she comes back."

Vik snorts a laugh. "And say what, exactly? I want her to stop havin' fun?"

Misty groans as the waitress shows up with his drink, then asks her for a water. She turns back to him with a glare. "You're both impossible."

Now he's really confused.

Vik sits up in his chair, mouth opening to ask Misty what she's talking about, when V throws herself into the chair next to him, nearly crashing into the waitress, who sets the glass of water down with a glare. V's laughing breathlessly, eyes bright, running her hands back through her hair.

"God, haven't danced that much in years," she says, fanning herself. Misty smiles at her before gesturing at the water, which V picks up amid a breathless thank you, downing half of it in one go. Vik watches her with a smile, trying not to focus on the bead of sweat that's traveling down right between her half-exposed breasts.

She's young, he reminds himself. Almost thirty but still young; too young, too beautiful, too much of a whirlwind to ever shoot a second glance at an old ripper like him. She values his friendship as much as his skill, and Vik considers himself lucky for that. There's no need to embarrass himself by even implying that he -

Vik shakes himself from his thoughts, reaching out to push a lock of hair behind her ear without even realizing what he's doing. V nearly drops her glass, looking up at him with those doe-eyes, and Vik pulls his hand away with a nervous laugh, silently kicking himself.

"Looks like you're having a good time," Vik says, changing the subject. V smiles at him, eyes soft as she grabs him by the arm.

"It's been a blast. Wish you'd come out and show me how it's done, though," she says, cocking her head to the side and offering a smirk.

Vik chuckles, shrugging his shoulders as he puts his hand over hers, giving a quick squeeze. "Doubt anyone here wants to see my moves."

"Oh, now you got me curious," V responds with a grin, flicking her hair over one shoulder. Vik's gaze is drawn to the movement, eyes trailing slowly over her tattooed neck behind his glasses.

Misty's eyes are moving rapidly between the two of them and where Vik still has his hand over V's. She looks like the cat that got the cream, and pushes herself up from their table with a small clearing of her throat. V and Vik break apart instantly, small spell of affection broken. Misty silently wants to scream behind her smile.

"Jackie's here to pick me up. Trust you'll take good care of her?" She asks Vik, nodding to where V sits beside him, still awfully close.

Vik nods his head, glancing back at V with a soft expression. "Dont I always?"

They're so blatant about flirting but near to brain-dead when it comes to going any further. Misty somehow resists the urge to scream JUST KISS ALREADY and instead puts her serene smile back in place, rounding the corner of the table to peck a quick kiss on top of each their heads in goodbye.

V waves as Misty leaves, sighing as she relaxes back in her chair. She taps her nails rhythmically against the table, glancing at Vik.

He's looking at her, eyes moving between her mouth and eyes and chest, immediately locking his gaze on her eyes when she catches him staring. V's stomach tightens, her breath catching -

Was he -

Did he -

Her mouth goes suddenly dry, and she moves herself closer to him, hand going to his. She feels clammy, hopes he doesn't mind.

"Vik -" V starts, anticipation blooming beneath her breast. Her heart's pounding and God she hopes she isn't imagining the way he looked at her, prays to whatever is listening that she isnt seeing what she wants so desperately to see.

Vik only chuckles, sounding breathless himself as he shrugs, casually moving his hand away from hers. "How about we grab another drink, huh? Then you can return to your adoring public," he says, looking away to gesture at the dance floor.

Ice in her veins. V nearly chokes, rejection and humiliation clogging her throat in a way that feels suspiciously like unshed tears. She blinks, then laughs along with him, hollow-sounding and watery. "Y-yeah. Sure. Definitely. Would love to have another drink." She's out of her chair before she's done speaking, ankles wobbling in her heels. He reaches out to steady her and she flinches, ignoring the surprised look on his face. V turns towards the bar, taking in a deep breath as she swallows her shame.

Course he'd reject her flat. She's some nobody street rat, the one who costs him a fortune every time she darkens his door. He calls her kid, and God that reminder is enough to have her ordering a double shot of tequila.

Vik watches V lean at the bar, her back hunched forward. He waits until she's downed her first shot to follow, standing close enough to be in earshot over the music, and not an inch more.

Vik cant stop playing it over in his head. The way she'd grabbed his hand, whispered his name - Vik knew she was gearing up to reject him. Tell him to fuck off for staring, in that gracious and let-him-down-easy way of hers.

He watches V down another shot before she turns to look at him. Her smile is bright, though it doesn't quite reach her eyes. Christ, he feels like he's been put through the ringer; hopes beyond all hope he hasn't ruined their easy friendship. The bartender drops two shots, and V nudges the second one to him. A peace offering. He feels a flood of both relief and regret as he picks up the shot, clinking the glass against hers before tipping it back.

The conversation picks up again after their second shot, V leaning towards Vik with a giggle. She's pleasantly buzzed, feeling light as air. Feeling like she can ignore the way her stomach still tightens when she looks up at Vik. She doesn't think she'll ever stop feeling this way for him, even after he turned down her affections. He was too much a part of her life, too close to her heart. Despite the hurt, V knows she'll never be strong enough to pull herself away.

* * *

They're tripping out of the club, Vik with his arm around V's waist, fingers slipping against the smooth fabric of her skirt. He thinks he might be drunk, holding his hand in front of his face a moment. He nods at the lack of blur, relieved. He'd always had a high tolerance for booze, a fact he's immensely thankful for as V leans harder against his side. She has her heels dangling from her fingers, her other arm around his shoulders. He's practically carrying her out to the sidewalk, though that's due mostly to the height difference. She seems less far gone than he is, lost in that stage of buzzed where everything makes her smile. The pair of them spent the remainder of their evening at the bar, swapping tales and sharing jokes. Things had gone back to normal after that awkward moment earlier; mostly normal, at least. Vik tried not to notice that V -"incapable of keeping her mouth shut or her hands to herself for five minutes" V- hadn't touched him again. It was only when she mentioned wanting to leave that she took his hand, leading him towards the exit as she tripped on her heels.

Now, though, Vik's trying to figure out what exactly the next step is. The party's still in full swing behind them, music spilling out onto the street around them. He tries to look around for a free cab, but gets distracted by V waving her phone at him. He cant even focus on what she's trying to tell him, too distracted by the sudden thought of where was she keeping that?

"I booked a room at the motel down the block," V says by way of explanation, "and we can both crash there. Doubt either of us wants to schlep our asses back to Watson."

Vik snorts at that, nodding. He cant disagree, and she begins leading him towards what he assumes is the motel.

They make it there without incident, both of them gaining clearer heads in the chilly evening air. But as soon as they track down the room she booked, Vik wonders if God is truly laughing at him.

He freezes inside the door of the small suite, V brushing past him. She's already tossing her heels near the bed, brushing her hair out with her fingers. She drops herself down onto the bed, stretching her arms high above her head before flopping backwards. Her head hits the comforter with a soft sigh, her eyes falling shut.

Vik, however, still hasn't moved. He keeps looking around the room as though it'll change before his eyes; prays for it to, really. Just when he thought he had suffered enough punishment for feeling the way he did for V, the universe once more shits in his dinner.

There's only one bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehehehe   
> let me know what you think!  
> find me on tumblr @ viktorsvector


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is also dedicated to Cass, who bullied me on discord for leaving the last one on a cliffhanger  
> enjoy your hard-earned smut, everyone

V groans deeply as she pushes herself off the bed, standing on wobbly legs. She starts tugging at the zipper of her skirt, about to yank it down her legs when she notices Vik still hasn't moved.

"You alright?" She asks, brows furrowing in concern. He swallows thickly, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Vik says, toeing off his shoes and kicking them near the door. He steps into the room proper, hand moving over his hair. "I'll just, ah - take the floor, then."

V snorts, shaking her head. "Don't be stubborn. We're adults, we can share a bed for a night. Promise you wont get cooties or anything," she says with a wink, making Vik laugh, easing the tension in his chest. He moves to the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind him. Exhaling sharply, V pulls her skirt off, and faces a sudden conundrum that she hadn't considered until this very moment, the thought making her cheeks flame in a flush. Her shirt, by design, doesn't button up. And without it tucked into her skirt, her bits will be on display if she so much as turns to the side. Which would normally be all well and good, but - but this is Vik. He's seen most of her body already, but this is -

It's a much different setting than when she's laying on his table and he's cutting into her for surgery. And after the debacle after Misty had left -

V doesn't have any more time to agonize, as the bathroom door opens behind her. She whirls around, which she realizes just a moment too late is an incredibly stupid idea. The shirt billows. Quite impressively, she'll admit, but still. Vik walks back into the room to find her with her tits out. Just hours after he'd rejected her. Classic. Wonderful. Add to that the fact that she's also in low-slung panties that she's pretty sure have little hearts on them, well. A veritable cocktail of embarrassment that makes her seriously consider jumping out the window.

"Hey," V says instead, trying to be as casual as possible as she crosses her arms across her breasts. "Can I borrow your shirt?" She blurts it out before she can think too hard about it, biting her lip.

Vik's silent for a moment, jaw clenching and throat bobbing as he swallows. He shakes his head, running a hand down his face as he tears his eyes away from her hips. "Yeah, course," he replies, voice low enough to make her shiver. He quickly unbuttons and shrugs out of his shirt, leaving him in a white tank. He steps over to V, holding the shirt out to her, which she quickly takes with a breathless thank you. She moves to one side of the bed, sitting down as she pulls her arms from her sleeves. Once it's off, she turns her back to toss it at the foot of the bed, but she finds herself frozen.

V's breath catches at the sight of Vik's bare arms, thick with muscle, yanking at his belt. His jeans sag on his hips, and he shoves them down before stepping out of them, leaving him in only his boxers. V's eyes travel up and down, unused to seeing him in such a disheveled state. His gaze is focused on a clock on the wall, not noticing V's staring as he pulls the sleeveless tank off his back, tossing it to lay on top of his jeans. He rubs a hand up his tattooed bicep, and V's gaze is drawn to the movement. She bites down on her lip, hard, eyes flicking from his arms to his thighs to the trail of dark hair on his stomach that leads to -

She must make a noise since he suddenly tilts his head to look at her.

The sound that escapes she covers up with a cough, quickly turning her back to him as her face flames. She pulls his shirt on quickly, fingers trembling as she tries to fasten the buttons as fast as she can. They're mismatched by the time she's done, but she doesn't really give a damn. The bed dips behind her, and V turns to see Vik laying down with the blanket around his hips, glasses in his hand as he rubs his eyes. She looks everywhere except his bare chest, turning off the light before pulling the blanket down, crawling into the bed beside him. She hears him place his glasses on the bedside table, feels him move around to find a comfortable position to lay in.

And then it's quiet.

V is flat on her back, hands on her stomach as she stares up at the ceiling. She feels like her nerves have been turned up to 11, the sheet and blanket on her bare legs making her want to fidget. She's almost certain she isnt even buzzed anymore, the entirely bizarre situation she's found herself in sobering her up.

She lays there, mind wandering. They were still friends, right? Even with the awkwardness still looming somewhere above them, he still counted her as a friend despite not wanting her. Right?

V's mind wont let the thought go, so she rolls over to face him, teeth worrying at her bottom lip. All she can see in the dark is his silhouette, and she has to resist the urge to reach out and touch him. He has an arm thrown over his eyes, laying on his back. She takes a deep breath.

"You still like me, right?" V whispers into the dark. Vik chuckles, the sound deeper than normal, causing her stomach to clench.

"Course I do, sweetheart," he replies. "What's not to like?"

_You tell me_ , V thinks, almost bitterly. Instead she shrugs, eyes moving to watch the rise and fall of his chest. They're both silent for a time, V opening and closing her mouth - struggling to find the exact words she wants to say to him.

But then Vik starts to snore, and a slow grin curls V's lips. She snorts a quiet laugh, shaking her head as she closes her eyes. Maybe she should have warned him she's an aggressive cuddler.

V thinks about Vik still being comfortable enough near her to fall asleep that quickly, how he hadn't said anything when she had given him an inadvertent show earlier. Maybe the cloud of awkwardness is only hovering above her. Maybe they'll be alright.

* * *

Vik wakes slowly, blinking confusedly into the darkness. Must still he nighttime, then. He feels groggy, squeezing his eyes shut with a groan as he goes to scratch his cheek.

His arm doesn't move.

Huh.

Vik tilts his head up from the pillow, squinting at his arm. It's shoved under the other pillow, right beneath a sleeping V's neck.

_Huh._

Swallowing thickly, Vik tries to slide his arm out from under her, as slow as he can manage to keep from waking her. Not slow enough, apparently, as V makes a soft noise and wiggles herself backwards so she's pressed flush against his chest, her back to him and ass against his groin.

Vik bites back a groan at the contact, half-cocked already. She'd kicked the blanket off at some point, the outside light shining in through the window illuminating her bare legs and the shirt tangled around her waist. His shirt, he belatedly remembers. And fuck if the sight of her in it didn't make his pulse pound; the sleeves dropping well past her hands, bare minimum of buttons done up, hem long enough to just cover her ass. His cock hardens further at the image, and Vik has to bite his lip to keep from groaning, hips canting towards her of their own volition. His cock brushes against the curve of her ass, and Vik squeezes his eyes closed. Sweet relief at the friction, burning shame in his chest.

He freezes immediately when V shifts against him, a small sigh passing her lips as she rolls her hips back. She grinds back against him, and Vik has to grab a fistful of the blanket with his free hand. It's the sweetest kind of torture, but he just cant stop thrusting against her shallowly, breathing hitched when she meets his movements. He feels fucking awful for doing it, but he can't stop; she's too warm, too soft, too fuckin' pretty. He shoves his face into the pillow and grinds, hard and low and slow, dragging his cock over the curve of her ass.

V moans, arching her back and pressing herself harder against him. Vik freezes, wide-eyed as he prepares to apologize, but then -

"Vik," she says quietly, voice pleading. His last hold on sanity snaps instantly, his free hand going to her hip and tugging her back against him.

V gasps softly, rolling her hips in a circle. Vik shoves his face into her shoulder, fingers on her hip dipping beneath her shirt -his shirt, his mind reminds him- to feel her skin, warm and pliant. He thrusts against her, hard, groaning as he kisses the back of her neck. She shivers, hand reaching up to grasp his hair. Her back is arched, and from this angle Vik can move the hand still stuck beneath her to grab at a breast, palm working over her hardened nipple.

"Should ask you out for drinks more often," she says with a breathless laugh, and Vik goes still.

Drinks.

She must still be drunk, then. It explains why she's acting this way. Vik feels like he's been slapped in the face when he realizes.

"V - wait, hold on -" He says, pulling his hand out from under her and rolling onto his back. V turns to face him, brows furrowed. He tries to ignore the pink to her cheeks, the bite marks on her bottom lip.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he manages to bite out, voice thick as he sits up, hands moving to cover his erection.

V just stares at him. Her mouth drops open, then closes. She blinks. Opens her mouth again. He can see her shutting herself away, eyes darkening as she looks away with a scoff.

"Unbelievable," V says, shaking her head as she turns, moving off the bed. Vik watches in confusion as she begins to gather up her clothes, refusing to look at him. His mind catches up to him and he throws his legs over the side of the bed, going to stand.

"Hey - it's still the middle of the night, you cant just leave, sweetheart -"

" _Don't_ ," V interrupts him, whirling around to point a finger at him, the look in her eye enough to make him sit right back down, "don't you dare call me that right now." Her voice shakes and Vik feels his heart drop.

"Stupid. Stupid, _stupid_ ," she says, mostly to herself as she starts to unbutton her shirt. His shirt. His stomach is in a knot.

"V -" He tries again -

"Don't. Please - just don't," V interrupts him, hands rubbing down her face. She laughs into her palms without humor. "God. I just - you're really killing me with the mixed signals, old man."

Vik cant do anything but stare, brows furrowed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

V drops her hands from her face, giving him an incredulous look that quickly shifts to anger. "You're kidding me, right? You -" She starts pacing, running her hands back through her hair, Vik watching her with increasing perplexity. "You sit there and you're - fuck, Vik, you're still hard. But then just a few hours ago, you completely blow me off." She throws her hands up in the air, and Vik stands slowly, his heart beginning to pound.

Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"You - you - you sit there, being all kind, and witty, and handsome, and calling me sweetheart in that voice of yours, and expect me to _not_ fucking want you?" She's still ranting, getting herself in a huff. Vik takes a step closer and she immediately closes the distance, staring up at him.

"You turn me down, then shove your dick against my ass? Come _ON_ , Vik! You gotta give a girl a break, here," V says with a slap to his chest, breathing heavy.

Vik grabs her hands before she can hit him again, blinking rapidly as he realizes - he was an idiot. At the bar. She was - she _wanted_ -

"V," he says, voice thick with emotion as her words register. "Listen for a second -"

"No! I'm done. I'm going home, and ignoring you for the next couple weeks, and then I'll show up at your clinic with a bottle to apologize. But right now I just - I really fucking cant, okay? I cant look at you, now that I know what your dick feels like and -"

She breaks off as Vik leans down, grabbing her face in his hands and capturing her mouth in a kiss.

She's frozen beneath him for a beat, and then her arms are around his shoulders, her mouth opening beneath his. Vik groans, deep in his throat, pulling away before they can get too carried away.

"Thought you were the one rejectin' me, at the bar," he says, starting to grin as V keeps stealing kisses from him between every other word, "and then thought you were only touchin' me like that 'cause you were drunk."

"It doesn't take a half dozen shots to make me want you," V says against his mouth, fingers tangling in the hair at his nape before kissing him deep. Vik smiles, relief flooding his veins.

V bends her knees, jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist. Vik catches her immediately, holding her tight to his chest. He turns them around, sitting down on the edge of the bed with V in his lap. She grinds down against his cock, making him groan into her mouth. He's hard again, the passion she shows him enough to get his blood pumping. His hands move over her back and down to her ass, grabbing a cheek with each hand and squeezing tight.

V moans, fingers tightening in his hair. He can feel her pounding heart, elated in the feeling that she wants him as much as he wants her -

Her hands move to start pulling at the buttons of her shirt, fingers slipping over the fabric. V swears against his mouth, breaking their kiss to look down, muttering to herself as she struggles to open the damn thing -

Vik watches her with a smirk, before rolling his eyes and reaching up to grab the fabric in both fists, ripping it apart easily. The buttons scatter, and Vik cant find it in himself to give a shit; he's already shoving the fabric open, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her chest. V moans, grinding down against him. She starts to shrug out of the ruined shirt, but Vik stops her with a heavy-lidded look, hands moving under the fabric to touch her naked back.

"Leave it on," he breathes, voice husky. V simply nods, holding on to him for dear life as he takes a nipple into his mouth. She gasps at the feeling, head tilting back. The way he's rubbing his large hands over the plane of her back, tongue flicking against her hardened nipple is enough to get her soaked, and V grinds hard against him. She reaches to shove a hand down her panties, fingertips gently moving over her clit. Vik groans against her, sucking her nipple hard before biting down against the nub, making her arch.

"Vik -" She says, breathless, fingers dancing over her clit. He hums against her, tongue flicking over her nipple. Christ, he feels close already, cock pulsing in his boxers, and she hasn't even _touched_ him -

He rectifies this immediately, lifting V up as he stands suddenly, pulling her breast from his mouth. She looks down at him with a nod, climbing down from his embrace to pull her panties down her legs. Vik watches her, breathing heavily at the sight of her exposed cunt. He shakes his head, eyes still glued to her as he takes his boxers off, cock springing free while he steps out of the fabric. V's hand grabs his shaft, making his knees buckle when she pumps over him.

"Sweetheart -" Vik says, making V bite her lip. He cradles her face in both hands, kissing her softly. She moans, fist stuttering over his cock. Vik breathes shakily, pulling away from her to lay back on the bed, back pressed to the headboard. He opens his arms to her with a smile, V already throwing her leg over to straddle his waist. Her cunt is slick over his cock as she rocks back and forth, watching him with lidded eyes and that smirk he loves so much. Vik groans, hands going to wrap around her waist, eagerly helping her slide her cunt over him.

V laughs, breathless, before going up on her knees, hand reaching down to grasp his cock, adjusting the angle. He watches her, chest heaving, stomach clenched taut in anticipation. V catches his eye as she lines him up, slowly dropping her weight onto him.

Vik throws his head back hard enough to slam against the wall, his grip around her waist tight enough to bruise. Her cunt is tight as a vise as it slides over his cock, wet and hot and fucking - perfect around him. V's breathing is uneven as she eases herself down his shaft, her hand squeezing his thigh as she bears her weight on him. When their hips are finally flush Vik leans up to catch her mouth, swallowing her gasp of pleasure.

V clenches her cunt around his shaft, rocking her hips back and forth. Fuck, he's thick; spreading her open and finding every nerve inside her effortlessly. She lifts herself off him slowly, the slide of his cock brushing that patch of rough skin inside her, making her moan. She drags herself until only the head is inside her, then slams her hips down again, cunt clenching. He says her name, quiet as a prayer, and moves a hand to her mound. His thumb brushes over her clit, making her flinch as he drags it up and down, over and over. Vik's other hand goes to her breast, plucking at her nipple as she rides him.

V's breath is coming in gasps, sliding herself up and down his shaft quicker, harder - Her breasts shake with the movement and all he can do is watch, transfixed at the sight of her bouncing on his cock, wearing _his shirt_ -

Vik plants his feet with a growl, thrusting his hips up to match her movements. She gasps his name, making his vision blur as he rubs her clit faster. Her hands go to his shoulders and she rides him faster, slamming herself down on him, nails digging in -

Her thighs go tense, belly clenching hard as her head falls forward, her orgasm rocking through her hard enough to make her shout. Her hips are moving back and forth as he thrusts up into her, his hands moving to her waist to fuck her harder, pulling her down onto his every thrust, impaling her on his cock.

Vik leans his head back, swallowing thickly as he growls, digging his fingers deeper into her flesh. She's fucking drenched from her orgasm, making it that much harder to hold out -

"Come deep," V says suddenly, sounding breathless. Vik tilts his head forward to find her watching him, a smirk curving her lips as her nails dig into his shoulders and it's too much, too _good_ -

Vik's hands move to her back, pulling her tight to his chest as he thrusts hard into her once, twice; burying himself to the hilt he comes with a hoarse shout, pressing his face between her breasts.

V's trembling above him, her legs shaking from the effort of it all. Vik slides his legs down slowly, groaning as she tightens around his still-hard cock. She goes boneless against him, bringing her head to his shoulder and pressing lazy kisses to his skin there. He uses his last vestige of strength to roll them over, cock slipping out of her as they lay facing each other, side by side. V smiles at him sleepily, though her eyes are bright. She tangles their legs together as Vik pulls her to his chest, her breath warm against him.

They don't say a word, naked -mostly, on her part- and catching their breaths. Don't need to, not yet. They're still trapped in their bubble of pleasure, neither one wanting to speak and break the spell. So they're silent, Vik clutching her like a lifeline as V's breathing slows, knowing she's out like a light before her pulse slowed into something normal. Vik just laughs, quietly, kissing the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> viktorsvector.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay this is nothing but a blathering of Soft nd Tender EMOTIONS  
> there was originally gonna be another sex scene but i scrapped it (sorry) cause i got super emo abt these two and their FEELINGS  
> enjoy thanks for reading this i love you

V wakes with a groan, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palm as she rolls over in bed. She feels exhausted, as though she didn't get any real rest. It confuses her for a moment as she scratches at her ribs, sleeve falling well past her fingers and she realizes, _oh_. She remembers with sudden clarity the events that unfolded the evening previous, as well as those in the early hours of morning.

Oh.

She sits up in bed, carding her fingers through her hair as a smile unfurls itself. That really happened, then, huh? V laughs breathlessly, casting her gaze about the motel room. Vik is nowhere to be seen, but the sound of water running in the bathroom let's her know he didn't leave her high and dry. The thought eases a bit of anxiety she didn't realize she was holding on to, and V lets out a breath as she throws her legs over the side of the bed. Their clothes are still strewn about, she notes with a small smirk as she stands. V steps gingerly over his jeans, shrugging out of his shirt as she goes, when she spots something peeking out of the back pocket.

Her eyes shoot to the closed bathroom door, teeth digging in to her bottom lip. Before she can think to hard about it she's bending to pick up what turns out to be a tarot card.

It's slightly creased and faded from use, and when V turns it over she feels her breath catch.

The Lovers.

 _Oh, Misty,_ she thinks to herself, chuckling quietly as she slides the card back into Vik's pocket. V throws the shirt onto the bed and takes a deep breath, moving to the bathroom door. It opens with a quiet _swish_ , and she steps inside the steam-filled room before she can stop herself. The shower has a glass sliding door that she can barely see through, though what she can make out causes her cunt to clench. Vik has a palm against the wall, head hanging down beneath the spray of water. V takes a shuddering breath and steps forward, reaching to slide the door open.

Vik tenses and turns his head to look at her, eyes wide. His gaze roams up and down her naked body, stopping for a moment at her cunt. He lets out a breath, smirking a bit as she fidgets under his gaze. V opens her mouth, then closes it. For the first time since she'd known him, she has no idea what to say; which is terrifying for a myriad of reasons. Before she can agonize further, though, Vik takes a step back in the tub, nodding for her to come in.

Well. That makes her life easier.

V shoots him a smile as she steps inside, closing the door behind her. The water is almost hot enough to burn, and she groans deeply as she turns to face Vik, head tilted back to soak her hair. He's watching her with a smirk, wet hair pushed back and his muscles glistening like he knows exactly what he does to her.

Breath catching, V reaches for him even as he steps forward, her arms going around his shoulders. His wet hands slip against her waist as he pulls her close, mouth seeking hers. They kiss softly beneath the falling water, and her heart feels so goddamn full at the feeling that she sags against him, knees going weak. He holds her up as he's always done, a pillar of strength and warmth.

They don't need words, not now. It's enough for them to hold and kiss and touch gently, lost in the intimacy they've discovered together.

* * *

V exists the bathroom with a laugh, pulling her hair into a messy braid. She perches herself on the edge of the bed, still naked as she reaches for her phone. Vik watches her silently, smile indulgent and tinged with more than a little affection. Her phone chimes in her hand, making her cock a brow.

"It's Jackie," she explains with a frown. She quickly types something before throwing the phone on the bed and immediately starts collecting her clothes. "He got a gig from Wakako, needa rescue some corpo from a scav den." She pulls her skirt up and grabs her shirt, frowning slightly before shrugging and putting it on. "Told him where I am, he's on his way to pick me up."

Vik is frowning as he towels the water dripping down his chest, biceps flexing. V gets momentarily distracted at the sight, her mouth going dry as her fingers slip on the hem of her shirt. She clears her throat and looks away, face burning as she tucks in her top. They're both silent for a time, V going over her mental checklist to make sure she has everything as Vik slowly gets himself dressed. She keeps glancing at him, willing herself to say something, anything. But the words wont come, her mouth remaining uncharacteristically shut as she gathers her phone and sidearm. She's apprehensive about breaching the topic even as she internally claws at the walls; the last thing she wants is to complicate their friendship. She treasures what they have so much that even the mere thought of distance between them is enough to tie her stomach into a knot. He's the calm to her storm, the level head when she needs it most. He's one of her best friends, someone she trusts so implicitly. They click and connect so easily, everything flowing between them effortlessly. She loves him, so much, and she's so fucking terrified of falling _in love_ with him.

V's fingers slip on the zipper of her shoe at the direction her thoughts have gone. She shakes her head hard, ignoring the tremble to her hands as she finishes pulling her heels on. She looks over to see Vik with the towel around his shoulders, wearing pants and nothing else. It's a hell of a sight, and she cant help but ogle for a minute before she stands.

Her phone chimes just as she holsters her pistol. V checks it with a heavy sigh; Jackie letting her know he's waiting out front. She internally groans a moment before stepping over to Vik. He immediately reaches a hand out to run down her arm, because she wasn't breathless enough, I guess.

"Come home safe," Vik tells her with a smile, reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. V takes a shuddering breath at that, lashes fluttering. She tilts her head up to press a warm, lingering kiss to his cheek.

"I always do," she replies with a soft smile. Vik shakes his head at that, kissing her forehead. She bites her tongue, hard enough to taste copper, to keep herself standing. The tenderness in him threatens to make her melt into the floor, but she has a job to do.

V forces herself away from him, walking to the door. Before stepping over the threshold, she looks back over her shoulder, seeing Vik watching her with a strange expression on his face. He looks wistful, almost. She tries not to think too hard about that, instead raising her hand in a small wave before stepping through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats all, folks


End file.
